


an honest kind of love

by KateNonymous



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, I can't ever remember what has happened or what has been explained, Maybe - Freeform, friendship!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateNonymous/pseuds/KateNonymous
Summary: they love each other. they're best friends, known each other for most of their lives.a look into the group's dynamic, communication, and changes





	an honest kind of love

**Author's Note:**

> set sometime between 'getting over Jeff' and 'Nathanial needs my help' 
> 
> I literally don't remember what happens in-show so if any of this is contradictory then uh, oh well.  
> anyway I love the friendships in the show a lot and I love WhiJo and Hector's friendship specifically a lot and I have more ideas for how I want to explore their friendship so maybe I'll post more like...chapters? 
> 
> also I had no idea how to end this so whoops ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Greg visits for the first time during the third season (and by that, he means summer). He doesn’t really  _ want to,  _ well not more than he “wants” to do anything, but he guesses that seeing his friends (the ones he’s  _ not  _ avoiding) would be...well...nice.

When he lands, WhiJo and his father are waiting for him at the airport. He watches WhiJo shift from his heels to his toes, hands in his pockets, looking around the airport trying to spot Greg. His father...eating a sandwich, reading a magazine. Greg smiles, in spite of himself, approaching his vague semblance of family. WhiJo’s face breaks out into a huge grin when he sees Greg and Greg can’t help but return it. “Hector overslept?” 

“Something like that.” And WhiJo and Greg hug, and wow, Greg actually missed his friends. He stares at his father who stares back at him.

“Welcome home, son.” And Greg bites his tongue for once, and gives his father a tight smile, hugging him briefly. “Let’s get you home.” Greg’s sure he places emphasis on the last word on purpose, just to mess with him, but maybe Greg’s overthinking things. 

* * *

WhiJo’s really,  _ really  _ good at helping him avoid Rebecca. “Avoiding Rebecca is a skill...an  _ art  _ form, really. It’s brain power, man. She just...appears.” Greg laughs, softly. “I’m impressed you’re avoiding her.” And Greg doesn’t look at WhiJo, just stares down at the paper in his hands.“I thought you’d be running into her on purpose or like…” And Greg bites his tongue, looking at the schedule of places where not to be, where she absolutely will be at certain times, and where he can go and when. It’s color-coded. Greg’s almost impressed. 

“Why is this Home Plate meeting... _ mandatory? _ ” Greg laughs, finally looking at White Josh, who sits in his dad’s arm chair with a beer. 

“Oh, ‘cause it’s the only time I know Hector will be there and if I ask Hector to conform to  _ your  _ schedule…” He trails off, sighing. Greg’s laughing, going over the schedule again. WhiJo watches Greg read the schedule.

“Since when do you have so much free time, dude? Between the gym and Darryl…” Greg looks up at WhiJo, confused and smiling. The smile drops when he sees WhiJo’s bashful look. “Did you get fired?”

“What? No, no, no, man, the gym loves me...but uh...Darryl and I broke up.” WhiJo sheepishly smiles, sucking air through his teeth. “It was totally mutual, don’t worry about me.” And WhiJo finishes the beer, staring at the ceiling as he does so. 

“Why didn’t you tell me, man? Text or call or whatever, you know I would’ve been th-”

“Don’t, man. It’s all good. I have Hector and my gym buddies and everything. And Darryl and I will probably stay friends. It’s okay. You’re living your life in Atlanta. We don’t want to bother you with what’s going on here.” And Greg nods, trying to understand, feeling bad with how disconnected he’s been. WhiJo stands up, and Greg looks up at him, sad. “Don’t give me that. I’m serious. It’s okay. I’ll see you at Home Plate, man.” And they lock eyes, smiling sadly, understanding how their friendship has changed. “Thank you so much Mr. Serano.” WhiJo calls to the kitchen.

“Anytime Josh.” And Greg’s dad is the only person Greg can think of who doesn’t call White Josh by his nickname, just calls him Josh (“He’s so much better than Asian Josh.” “Yeah, Dad, we all know that, but ‘Asian Josh’ just sounds racist. But, of course, why would  _ you  _ care about that.”)

“Man, I love your dad. It’s all the fun of having a dad, without the ...painful history.” 

“He’s a literal drunk.”

“That doesn’t bother me. He’s not my dad.” And the two of them laugh. And Greg smiles, understanding that there’s so much of their friendship that hasn’t changed. 

* * *

Greg can tell something’s up when he walks through the door. Hector’s leg is bouncing, and him and WhiJo are leaning in close, whispering. Greg’s brow furrows as he approaches their table, sitting down. “Hey, guys, what’s going on?” He’s at the “mandatory” meeting at Home Plate. 

“Hey Greg.” WhiJo sips his drink, and Greg picks up the glass of water his friends ordered for him, taking a sip. Greg’s looking at Hector intensely, who stares at the table with his lips pursed, leg bouncing getting more rapid and more anxious.

“Hey man ...Hey, Hector.” Greg’s voice goes soft as he greets his  _ clearly  _ nervous friend. Hector nods, still refusing to make eye contact. Greg leans forward, craning his head to try to meet Hector’s gaze. “What’s going on, buddy.”

“I’m dating Heather.” And White Josh grimaces before taking long gulps of his drink. Finally, Hector looks at Greg. “I’m so sorry, man.” Greg’s confused for a second, before putting the pieces together.

“Like...Heather, Heather?” 

“Like, your ex-girlfriend Heather.” And WhiJo drags his hand across his face before rubbing his temples, watching his friend flounder. “I’m sorry, dude, it just sort of happened and I just really like her and….I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?” And WhiJo and Hector look at each other, confused, then look back at Greg, confused. “You really like her?” Hector nods, lips pulling up into a smile as he thinks of his girlfriend. “And you’re good to her?”

“Of course, dude. She’s so cool.” Hector breaks out into a full grin, which Greg can’t help but mirror. WhiJo looks between the two of them, smiling. “Like,  _ so  _ cool, and pretty, and like, really really smart. And super insightful. Did you guys notice that I might have a weird thing with my mom?” Greg and WhiJo look at each other, communicating silently.

“No, dude, really?” WhiJo’s affect is flat, sarcastic. He takes another long drink.

“She’s the first person to tell me that. She’s amazing and...yea, man. I just.”

“Listen, it...it makes sense, honestly. I can see it.” And WhiJo and Hector are still, cautious. “It’s really not a problem. Heather and I dated for like...two seconds and it was a _ while  _ ago and I was sorta a dick to her. It’s okay.” And Hector breaths out a big sigh of relief. 

“Man, I was so scared you’d like...go drink or punch something.”

“I’m changing, man.” And Hector nods, smiling. “Now, how’d this happen? I want all the details.” And WhiJo’s eyes widen, and his mouth opens, but Hector beats him to the punch.

“We were looking for Rebecca together and it just sort of happened.” WhiJo closes his mouth and his eyes and leans back in his chair. 

“Looking for Rebecca?” And Hector doesn’t realize, so caught up in the euphoria of not having Greg be mad at him.

“Yea, she disappeared after Josh left her at the altar.” And Greg’s mouth falls open. “And then after the suicide attempt I spent so much time comforting Heather.”

“ _ Suicide attempt?”  _ WhiJo slams his head onto the table, startling both guys. Greg’s eyes are wider than they’ve ever been, looking between his two friends. Hector winces, realizing he made a huge mistake. “Rebecca tried to  _ kill herself?  _ And she almost  _ married Josh and  _ and  _ no one told me. _ ” 

“And no one was  _ supposed  _ to tell you.” WhiJo picks his head up and forces out through gritted teeth, staring at Hector, who’s returned to staring at the table. “Dude, it’s…” WhiJo stutters, trying to form his thoughts. “It’s nothing.” He laughs, nervous.

“So Hector and Heather started  _ dating,  _ after Rebecca tried to  _ kill herself  _ because  _ Josh Chan left her at the altar?!”  _ Greg’s voice is higher than he’s ever heard it, strained through his vocal chords and barely repressed anger.

“But she’s fine and she’s dating some rich real estate guy that was her boss, I think?” And Hector looks at WhiJo, who nods slowly, eyes and mouth screwed shut with frustration.

“Oh, oh, oh....that makes it all better.” And Greg’s voice drops low with sarcastic anger, hissing, biting the inside of his cheek.

“I’m sensing some sarcasm.” Hector looks dubiously at his friend. 

“God, Hector, you’re such a genius.” WhiJo comments, rubbing his face more aggressively now. “Greg, you have your life down in Atlanta. We just don’t want to stress you out or bother you or whatever with all this shit in West Covina. You hate this town, you hate Rebecca, you’re happier there, not knowing what’s going on, right?” Greg thinks about this for a moment, digesting everything that happened over the last several minutes. He slumps back in his chair, throwing up his arms.

“Yea, I guess.” WhiJo and Hector breath out a collective sigh of relief. “I just wish...I knew…”

“Really, man? You do?” Greg shakes his head.

“Maybe I wish I didn’t know...she really tried…” He looks at WhiJo who nods, saddened by the pain that crosses Greg’s face. “Maybe I should-”

“ _ No! _ ” And Greg’s eyes widen again, shocked by WhiJo’s outburst. “You can  _ not  _ see her, dude. Look, you’ve changed, you’re  _ changing  _ and so is she and she’s happy with this guy and you’re happy  _ not with Rebecca. _ ” And WhiJo says those last words urgently, hoping to remind his friend of the reason why he left in the first place (not that he left West Covina because of Rebecca, he just needed a change. To leave because of Rebecca, now that would be strange.) Greg closes his eyes and sighs.

“I know you’re right. I do.” He looks at WhiJo, then Hector, then back at WhiJo, then at the ceiling. “It just...hurts to hear because I still… care...about her. And… it’s scary, you know?” He looks back at WhiJo, who has his own moment of eye widening. 

“Yea...yea, man, of course it is.” And, wow, Greg’s opening up and talking about his feelings. The two of them communicate silently, and then nod, understanding each other. Understanding how much has changed, and what will continue to change. “I’ll, uh… start updating you more.” Greg nods, thanking Josh Wilson silently. “But friendship means a two way street, Greg.” Greg sighs, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. “Honestly, I probably would’ve told you if you  _ asked…  _ or  _ called.  _ Right Hector?” And they both look at Hector, who’s smiling at his phone. “ _ Hector _ .”

“What?” He looks up, sucking in his lips and looking between his friends. “Sorry...Heather sent me a meme.” WhiJo waves his hand to dismiss Hector and rolls his eyes. Greg laughs, and Hector shows the two of them the meme. Greg watches his friends laugh and argue and joke and suddenly, everything makes sense, and feels like it should. Greg feels that fuzzy feeling, the one that feels sorta like glitter, but not like that. Feels more secure, more at home, more honest. Feels the most honest love he’s felt in a long time. 

**Author's Note:**

> protect Hector at all cost  
> does he not have a last name?? never given one in show??? love that for him.


End file.
